There is an ever increasing demand for power conversion and regulation circuitry to operate with increased efficiency and reduced power to accommodate the continuous reduction in size of electronic portable devices. Many times these devices are battery powered, and it is desirable to utilize as little power as possible to operate these devices so that the battery life is extended. One such type of regulator is known as a switching regulator or switching power supply, which controls the flow of power to a load by controlling the on and off duty-cycle of one or more power switches coupled to the load. Switching regulators have been implemented as an efficient mechanism for providing a regulated output in power supplies. However, switching regulators can be subject to amplitude ringing associated with a switching node coupled to the output, as well as conduction losses associated with a resistance of the power switch(es) when activated. Such phenomena can decrease efficiency of the switching regulator.